Surprising Night
by jazzfluteplayer
Summary: Clary finally decided to tell Jace the truth, with reproach or not she will take the chance. But when she is standing right in-front of his door she freezes at the sound of something...now what.


Hi guys so I'm new here so please don't go hard on my story it could be worst…. I hope well this is a little something for the Jace and Clary fans out there enjoy please comment what you think it will really help my writing. Thank you!

It had been a while since Clary had gone to the Institute with all the fighting and things going on with Valentine she barely had time to breath. The Institute looked dark with the little moon light coming from the windows and it set a chill up her spine just to think about the things that hid in the dark. At the thought of this Clary started walking a little faster not wanting to get stuck in the dark. As she arrived at her destination she looked at the door not sure what to do, why had she come here she thought "Great! I forgot "….

"Forgot what?" Said a voice in low volume that was still capable of making the hair at the back of her neck stand .She slowly turned around, slowly not wanting to face what stood behind her.

Jace was tired, uncomfortable and mad it was cold his blankets were fairly thin and he could not stand it. "Enough!" He got to his feet and headed towards the kitchen wanting to eat something warm. He prayed the only thing left wasn't the soup that Alec tried to make, "Bad cooking must run in the family" her murmured. As he dug his face into the fridge finding the closest thing that resembled food he heard the front doors open making him look up .

"The hell" he looked at the kitchen clock "Who the hell is coming in here at 2:30 in the morning" rolling his eyes as if walking was hard enough he headed to the front to deal with their intruder. As he arrived at the door he saw no sign of life

"But I thought…" Frustrated he decided it was time for some sleep stopping by a small hall way closet to grab a bigger blanket he headed to his room. As he got closer to his room door he thought he saw a figure move he looked closer, he didn't imagine anything there was someone there. As he got closer he could see the figure started to look familiar red hair, blue jeans, big blue sweated. Clary! As he approached her to call her name she whispered "Great! I forgot"….

Without him noticing the words were out of his mouth "Forgot what?" God his voice sounded horrible why she make him so nervous he couldn't understand. He saw her turned around slowly as if he scared the life out of her.

"J-Jace…what are you doing here…"Said Clary

"Awfully weird question for someone who came into the Institute…" cough-cough "Where I live"

"What?" Clary couldn't hear clearly what he had said but she knew the coughs were fake so he must have been acting all sarcastic again

"I…needed to talk to you" Clary looked at him

"Okay, come into my room is freezing out here" Jace opened the door for Clary letting her in, even with the huge sweated on Jace could still get a glimpse of her ass. He would give so much right now to just go and touch it he had always wondered how Clary's ass was like ever since he kissed her he could not live with the fact he wanted more and more. He pushed the thoughts away as soon as Clary turned around to face him.

She could feel him staring at her, she always had the idea that boys did nice things just to get a better look at the girl or something of the girl, basically it rounded out to them being creeps or so she thought, but she didn't mind having Jace look at her considering the fact that he was so sexy it made her feel good that she could attract such a beauty…but for how long.

She had remembered why she was there it was to confess she wanted Jace, no she needed Jace! She couldn't stop thinking of him and every paper she got her hands on turned into an instant drawing of a beautiful shirtless Jace. Oh! How deeply did she desire to touch him to feel his skin and touch his hair like she did the first time. He closed the door, she swallowed hard its time she though.

"Jace I…"

And then she froze "I…" " I…um you see I…well" what's wrong with you Clary! You can see demons and I'm pretty sure it doesn't get worse than that, yet you can tell a guy I love you!

"…i..love…you" She said really fast and she knew Jace didn't hear her,he couldn't have. She looked up to find bright gold eyes sinking into hers, Jace couldn't take his eyes off of her, he stepped forward taking her face and cupping it with his hands.

Clary could feel the cold fingertips but she didn't mind she like it like this, being touched by Jace felt sweet like cotton candy when it melts in your mouth. He leaned close to look straight at her eyes.

"You have dazzling eyes Clary Fray" He smiled it was a smile with a hint of wicked things, but so entreating she thought. She was so caught up in her thoughts of how good Jace smile was that she almost missed the moment when he leaned in and kissed her filling in the gap between them.

Her eyes widened in surprised, the kiss was something so sensational his lips felt to right on hers. Her hands raised to his hair so soft she thought, Jace blonde hair had grown a little but it seemed so long in her hands so soft as if a spell had her hands entwined with his hair. He deepened the kiss making her squeal a little but soon again she got comfortable.

He had no idea what had happened to him, he lost it, it was he eyes they called to him he couldn't help it he needed her. Her lips felt amazing so soft and perfect like everything in Clary, Jace often wonder if he would find a flaw in her, he would probably love it too. He lowered his hand until they where place over Clarys' ass, Oh god! It was amazing he thought just like he has imagined , with that done he snapped, lost it completely he grabbed her and put her legs around in waist and carried her to his bed softly kissing the bare skin which he had no idea when the sweater came off her. He place her in his bed and stood un-top of her looking down intensely at the woman he loved

"Clary be mine, forever please I'm begging you I need you" She looked at his with tender eyes

"I have been waiting for ever to hear that Jace "small tears started rolling by the side of her eyes she was so overjoyed she couldn't help it .

He wiped the tears away and smile "So you accept" he said

"Yes" She answered bravely

"Hope you don't regret this by the end of tonight "He pinned her hand down side to side of her and she looked at him stunned. He gave her a smile that showed much eroticism in it he leaned and sucked on her neck not to hard but you can't really described it as gentle either.

After he finished with her neck he started working on removing her shirt, she could feel where he had sucked on her neck for sure that would leave a mark she wondered how she would explain it to Luke in the morning. Jace remover her shirt leaving only her bra on he stared at her taking in the inner picture before he started sucking on her again he lowered and lowered she could feel him slowly removing her bra from the back as he sucked on the skin right on-top of her left boob. He stopped sucking and looked at the area "Look my love, there is a hickey right on-top of your heart this means you are mine" Clary had no words for this she was so full of fuzzy feelings that made he feel a slight tightness in her stomach and then she felt light.

As Jace grabbed her nipple in his mouth he heard her release a gasp of air, he sucked harder making small pre moans come from her. As he sucked he reached for her jeans and removed them and started playing with her right on-top of her underwear. He knew since she was a virgin she needed to get her really wet or else it would hurt her , one of Jace fingers went lower and went inside her ,her fingers dogged into Jaces' back making him smile wickedly at the idea of how hard she would cut him is it was his member going in instead. He started moving his finger around slowly so she could relax he reached for her neck and sucked on the other side leaving an even bigger mark there. He removed his pants and boxers almost ready to get in the game.

Clary could feel him removing his pants she was scared to see how big he was if she wasn't a virgin she wouldn't have minded but she knew it would hurt her bad. She decided it was enough of her and reached for Jaces dick stocking it slowly making him lower his head.

"C-Clary don't stop" She moved faster on him and he moaned loud right next to her ear, that drove her crazy

"Jace, Jace! , please put it in please" he looked at her he wasn't expecting her to beg ,he looked at her and gave her a small yet deep kiss and got up he was back soon enough with a yellow squared backache. She looked at him open it and put it in, he moved her to the center of the bed and positioned himself ready to enter he looked at her.

"Put your arms around me I like that" She did as he said she had to admit she also like the idea she could pull his hair this way. He went in she felt a sharp pain in her and she bit her lip keeping herself from screaming, he was so big she thought how could he even fit .He went in more and stopped.

"You okay baby?" he was already calling her that but she didn't care not at the moment considering the fact that she was still in much pain .After a while he started stocking back and forth slowly so it wouldn't hurt Clary.

Clary started to moan softly not noticing when the pain had left and all she felt was an immense amount of pleasure going around all her body she closed her eyes and threw her head back moaning louder,

"Faster, Jace I want more of you" he obeyed and sunk more into her this time very hard, she screamed out of pleasure driving Jace crazy he moved faster and faster, both moaning loudly.

Clary was almost about to orgasm and she could feel how Jace was going in so deep within her it made her feel amazing.

"J-Jace I'm about to…" She was cut off by a hard stock from Jace side .

"I know Clary, m-me too" he went faster and Clary screamed in pleasure she grabbed his hair and that led him to cum. She could feel hot inside her and she loved it so much.

Clary stopped moaning after he had finished, he was about to pull out when Clary held on to him .

"Not yet, stay here " he looked at her she was sweaty and her hair was a mess she was covered in his hickeys and he thought she could not look more beautiful. He hugged her really tight not wanting to release .

"I love you Clary ,you mean so much to me" he said

"I love you more Jace kiss me"

End ~


End file.
